Bravery
by green-angel-1
Summary: The Tale of Red and Gold Raven Feathers, Black Claws, and Monsters with an Indigo Psyche. Set in the time of the Marauders


**_Bravery -_**

**_The Tale of Red and Gold Raven Feathers, Black Claws, and Monsters with an Indigo Psyche_**

_Prologue - _

"Without further a due, I welcome you to another year at Hogwarts. All first years, welcome for the first time. I hope you enjoy your time with us, and come to think of Hogwarts as home, as so many do." The Headmaster finished his speech, and the halls broke out into polite if not enthusiastic applause. Raising his hands, food appeared on the tables in front of the students. Food piled impossibly high, bright with color and elaborate in design. The house elves had really out done themselves this year, with the traditional end of summer, beginning of autumn foods, such as crisp, shiny apples in bright reds and yellows, mash potatoes piled high and shaped like different magical creatures, squashes arranged together so they fit like puzzle pieces and stacked into high towers. In the air there were the traditional floating candles and the ceiling as always showed the starry night sky, which, was thankfully clear.

Liala was sitting at the Ravenclaw table among her friends, piling food onto her plate as she conversed with her good friend Kim, about who would make the Quidditch team this year. Kim was tall, with long, straight black hair, and large intelligent blue eyes. She was quick witted and easy to talk to, and she was Liala's best friend. Kimberly –affectionately called Kim by Liala- had tried last year and unfortunately hadn't made it, but, as she was explaining to Liala now she'd been "practicing all summer long, just for try outs." Liala too had been practicing, but without much hope of making it, though Kim reassured her that she would definitely make it. "You're the best seeker I've ever seen, and that includes Potter." James Potter _was_ a good seeker, and many of the other Quidditch teams hated him for it. "Don't joke like that Kim." She said, both flattered and at the same time a bit hurt from her friend teasing her in such a way. Kim looked at her scowling "I'm not teasing Liala! You're really the best I've seen." She said, taking another bite of mash potatoes. Liala blushed slightly "Sorry Kim, but I can't imagine that I'm any better than him." "What are you talking about Laia? I hear you muttering to yourself about what he should have done instead all the time! Don't think I didn't hear you, and you're right nearly all the time. Besides, I've seen the way you handle a broom, you're a natural!" Liala blushed more with pleasure from her friend's compliments when, Henry, another third year who was also friends with Liala, piped up "Yeah! I've seen you practice, you have to try Liala!" Liala, by now, a bit uncomfortable with the attention fidgeted. "Okay, Okay, I'll try. But only if you two do. You're both as good as me, if not better." She said, trying to slowly steer the conversation away from her. They both nodded eagerly, when-

BOOOM

The room shook, and there were sparks everywhere, as a cascade of fireworks lit up the entire hall. There were quite a few screams and, many benches turned over as people started to run out of the hall, in a panic, most of them first years. Unlike the first years the rest of the school had been waiting for this moment, when the Marauders would strike again, causing a new bout of trouble.

No, the year certainly wouldn't be boring with her friends and the Marauders around to stir up trouble at every turn. It was going to be another year of detentions, late nights of writing essays at the last minute, and hopefully Quidditch Practice. The fireworks were soon dispersed of, and the feasting resumed as the four marauders were led from the hall, being hustled along by none other than Flitch, who was looking both annoyed at the boys, but gleefully happy that he already had someone to punish. The Marauders themselves were looking quite proud of themselves for having pranked the entire school their first day back. No, the year certainly wouldn't be boring, but who wanted a normal year of tedious school life anyway?


End file.
